Ninja Emblem
A Ninja Emblem is a one time, permanent upgrade to an account that unlock additional features in Ninja Saga. The comparison table Obtaining a Ninja Emblem :This section of the article explains how to legally earn a Ninja Emblem. Third party or illegal activities will not be allowed and will be removed from the article. A free user can apply a Ninja Emblem at anytime. However, a Ninja Emblem costs 19.99 U.S. dollars (currency converter) in any form of payment, 200 Facebook Credits, or redeeming an Ultimate Gamer Card (19.99 U.S. dollars) for Ninja Saga. Players can apply a Ninja Emblem in several ways. One way of purchasing a Ninja Saga emblem is going to the "Buy Ninja Emblem" tab above the game. Another way to apply for a Ninja Emblem is by going into Headquarters and apply one directly there. Another way to apply for a Ninja Emblem is by going into the Options menu and click "Upgrade." And a final way of applying for a Ninja Emblem is buy attempting to purchase a Ninja Emblem required item, pet, jutsu, talent, etc. Why Apply for Ninja Emblem? Tokens Initially Given When free users creates their first character, they are rewarded 100 Tokens at the start. This is given only once per account, not once per character. With this being said, if a player deletes his/her character and creates a new one, no additional 100 Tokens will bee added. Once the free user applies for a Ninja Emblem, the player will be given 2000 Tokens for purchasing a Ninja Emblem. Additional Characters A free player is only allowed to create one character. After applying for a Ninja Emblem, the player is then allowed to create up to six characters. Premium Items Upon applying for a Ninja Emblem, the player is allowed to purchase premium items that requires a Ninja Emblem. Most premium items that can only be purchased by having a Ninja Emblem requires Tokens to purchase instead of Gold. This applies to to the Shop, Academy (for Genjutsu), Pet Shop, and Talent. Token Reduction Prices While a free user has to pay Tokens to do certain things, a Ninja Emblem user has token prices reduced for many different things except for items, pets, jutsu, and talent bought with Tokens. Free users can change their character's name for 1000 Tokens while Ninja Emblem users can change any of their characters' name for 600 Tokens. Customizing hair and skin color costs 300 Tokens for free users but are free for Ninja Emblem users. Free users can reset their Jutsu classes by paying 1000 Tokens while Ninja Emblem users can reset their Jutsu classes for 200 token but this removes all of the user's non-Talent skills and there are no refunds for skills bought with either Gold or Tokens. Resetting Attribute Points cost 300 Tokens and can only be reset only once for a free user but Ninja Emblem users can reset their characters' Attribute Points for free and have unlimited use. Inventory Space Free users can only carry up to 20 items in their inventory including Healing Scrolls, Special Rune Scrolls (friend gifted item), Chakra Scrolls, and Smoke Bombs. Ninja Emblem users can carry twice the amount of items (up to 40 items) in their inventory. Learning Jutsu When learning a Ninjutsu or Taijutsu from the Academy, a free user would have to wait to successfully learn a Jutsu at level 5 and above (excluding Kinjutsu where the player pays with Tokens). The player would have to wait 1 hour (from level 5) to 36 hours (for level 31 and above). However a free player can instantly learn a jutsu before the waiting time is over by paying 200 Tokens. Ninja Emblem users can instantly learn any jutsu from the Academy without having to wait and without paying Tokens. For free users, it is best to wait to learn the selected jutsu instead of paying 200 Tokens to learn it instantly. Also, a free user can only learn up to two elements of Ninjutsu but a Ninja Emblem user can learn up to three elements of Ninjutsu. Recruiting and Challenging Friends When a free user recruits a friend's character for a mission, that character can only be recruited one per day. Emblem users can recruit the same character unlimited amount of times a day. This is similar to challenging friends. When a free user challenges a friend, the player can only challenge that friend once per day so that their friends can recover for the day but Ninja Emblem users can challenge their friends as many times as they want without their friends to recover. Missions There are some Special Missions and Daily Missions that only Ninja Emblem users can do that free users can do. In additional to that, missions that are for Ninja Emblem users only give more Gold and Experience Points (XP). Special Missions Currently, there are two Special Missions for Ninja Emblem users only: (Premium) Get Antler (Lv. 5, 800 Gold, 400 XP) and (Premium) Thieves! (Lv. 8, 1600 Gold, 750 XP). Daily Missions There are currently a total of 6 Daily Missions for free users at level 45 and above including Ramen Delivery (Lv. 5), Research Partner (Lv. 10), The Promise (Lv. 15), Pirates in Exile (Lv. 20), The Store Keeper (Lv. 40), and BlackOps' Meals (Lv. 45). Ninja Emblem users get all of those missions and 10 additional Daily Missions for them, including Tips from Shin (Lv. 6), Offer from Mai (Lv. 7), Practice: Wind Genin (Lv. 10), Practice: Water Genin (Lv. 15), Practice: Soil Genin (Lv. 18), Practice: Lightning Chunin (Lv. 25), Practice: Earth Chunin (Lv. 30), Battle Data of the Marionette (Lv. 35), Save the Clan Casualties (Lv. 40), and The Postman's Duties (Lv. 45) and they give more Gold and XP than free user Daily Missions. Generally, an active Ninja Emblem user would level up faster than a free user. Category:Gameplay